


Unusual Love and Unusual Life (ABANDONED)

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Finish Me [28]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Secret of NIMH (1982)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animals, Blood and Gore, Cute, F/M, Intelligent Animals, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Oral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unusual Love: Inside NIMH an otter cage is moved into the hedgehog room, illiciting the attention of an amorous hedgehog whose modifications have made him unique.</p><p>Unusual Life: Jawn Hedgehog and Sherlock Otter escape from NIMH with aid from a strange man, intending to raise their child in the wild where the dreaded Dr. Stapleton wouldn’t experiment upon them. However, they quickly find out that living in the wild is not all it’s cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unusual Love: oneshot that started Unusual Life

 

Their love wasn’t just unusual, it was madness as well; one didn’t just cross the species barrier, not even in NIMH. Jawn was a hedgehog and Sherlock was an otter, both of European descent, but their mutual habitat hardly allowed for such transgressions. That wasn’t going to deter Jawn, who had been aching inside for quite some time now. He knew it was due to the modifications to his DNA that Dr. Stapleton constantly discussed with her recorder, musing over what had created such a large and strangely sticky hedgehog. Jawn knew. He was in heat. His body dripped and he _needed_ to be filled. Sadly, the other male hedgehogs were disgusted by him and avoided him. They were dumb anyway, unaltered and animalistic. He didn’t want to mate with _them_ , he wanted the pretty otter in the large case on the floor across from him.

All night long the stroppy otter could be seen doing flips and throwing things about his cage. He’d been rejected by all the females due to his smaller size and because his behavior wasn’t ‘normal’. Normal meaning that he was smart and his courtship rituals hadn’t been aggressive enough. Why risk maiming or drowning a female to mate with her anyway? Jawn thought his tactic of luring her in with food was much more intelligent. He’d love to be lured in with food. For now however, what he was lured in with was the idea that he’d have someone to fill the emptiness inside of him.

If he could just _get_ to him! Jawn’s cage was the third up from the floor, a drop that could be quite painful and a return climb that would be impossible. Still, he had never been a cowardly hedgehog and he wasn’t about to start curling up and crying now. Sherlock had shown interest in him when they’d accidentally been plopped down on the same lab table one day, Jawn was _sure_ of it. He just had to get to him and show him that he was willing.

John snuffled in distaste at his predicament and looked longingly out his plastic wall at the cage. Sherlock had been isolated and ended up in Jawn’s area when the other otters had turned him out for being unmated and smaller than them. They had been so aggressive that they’d had to remove his cage from the otter room and place the tank in here. Jawn had already memorized the entrance to Sherlock’s little holt. He just had to get there and swim in to his future lover’s…

His _missing_ future lover!

John frantically scanned the area and saw no sign of the usually active otter. The water was completely still, the log he stretched out on empty, the entrance to his holt showed no whiskered muzzle or peeping tail. Even the side of his holt visible to the eyes of the room was empty of all but one of his toys- a rubber dog toy in the shape of a syringe, some lab assistant’s idea of a joke. The lid of his cage was… open? Open and propped up with a plastic rock, a bent paper clip protruding from the lock! Sherlock was free!

John quickly jammed his food bowl beneath his wheel, climbed it to the top of his cage, and forced the lid open. He climbed up onto the mesh top and approached the edge of his prison to stare down at a pair of wet eyes below.

“Hullo,” Jawn called.

“Shhhh! Go back in! I’m coming to you!”

John obeyed quickly, quivering all over in delight as he heard the scramble of claws on the outside of the cages. There was a moment of silence and then the roll of wheels as a stool was pushed over. Sherlock easily climbed this and then began running quickly, spinning the top of the stool so it rose upwards like an elevator. Jawn barely held back his cheers as the young otter neared him, gave the stool a steading hop, and then made a magnificent leap up to the top of Jawn’s cage. There he scrabbled a moment, and the lid shifted so that Jawn feared it would tip, but then he slid into Jawn’s cage with the same grace he slid through the water in his cage.

His scent was heady, full of male musk and the warm scent of soil. Jawn hurried forward and nosed against him, wuffling his fur the way he would huff against another hedgehog’s quills in order to mate with them.

“You were magnificent! Brilliant! Fantastic!” He whispered, keeping his voice low so as not to alert the others. There was only so much noise a room full of hedgehogs could make, but the wrong timing could still bring a guard.

“You really think so?” Sherlock mused, preening and stretching out to enjoy Jawn’s attention.

“Well, it’s true!” Jawn agreed, “I’d have never thought to use the stool.”

“It’s not near your cage anyway,” Sherlock replied, sniffing along Jawn’s tail at where his body was wet with desire, “So don’t feel _too_ bad for not thinking of it.”

John chuckled, “You’re too kind.”

“I’m really not, you know,” Sherlock replied, hesitation in his voice, “Most animals detest me.”

“Most _otters_ detest you,” Jawn corrected, “I don’t. I think you’re amazing!”

Sherlock’s curiosity led him to nose beneath Jawn’s tail where his entrance leaked the clear fluid that drove him mad. He lapped at it and Jawn keened in need, arching his back and offering himself up instinctively. Sherlock nuzzled a bit longer and Jawn groaned as his furred shaft swelled and his red prick slid free.

“Please,” Jawn gasped, “It’s awful! Just… just… fill…”

The door opened and they both stilled in horror. Sherlock bolted for a corner and buried himself beneath the bedding as best he could and Jawn tossed himself over his body to cover his still visible arse. His soft belly rubbed against that long tail and he found himself wriggling against it frantically as his prick swelled and began to twitch with longing. He found himself pressing between Sherlock’s thighs, his prick sliding along his larger bollocks as the otter pressed his thighs together, grasping his toes in a prayer position, to give Jawn a narrow tunnel to frot against. Jawn was quickly lost to the overwhelming pleasure, gasping and crying out at the feel of another creature’s body against his.

“Stupid animals,” The guard chuckled, “They’ll hump anything. Even a toy.”

The light shut off and Jawn came with a shudder, feeling no relief at all as fluid poured out of his body. His tiny cock was still twitching with need when the otter beneath him suddenly wriggled away and leaped up his wheel and out.

“No! Wait!”

“I’m sorry, but that was too close. Can you wait until tomorrow night? I’ll escape faster next time.”

“No! I can’t! I just… get back here!” Jawn shouted miserably as Sherlock dropped down to the stool.

“Tomorrow!”

He spun the stool until it lowered, pushed it across the floor, and climbed back into his cage, dropping the lid with ease. Jawn sat in his cage and squeaked in misery as he worked up a froth of Sherlock’s scent in his mouth to anoint his spines with. Tomorrow he’d smell like home to Sherlock and he wouldn’t leave him again.

XXX

zjJohn dozed fitfully throughout the day, irritated by the prodding of Dr. Stapleton, until he was finally so exhausted that he simply collapsed into a deep sleep. He was awoken by the feel of a cold nose on his most sensitive bits and was immediately unsheathed as desire ran rampant through him.

“At last!” He cried out, only to find the hedgehog nuzzling him pull away in alarm, “NO! Damn it! Not _you_ , I don’t want _you!_ ”

Sarah, a female and therefore _useless_ to him, hurried to the other side of the cage where she squealed in distress until Stapleton removed her. Jawn wasn’t silent about the intrusion into his home. He grunted and huffed until Sarah was removed and then settled down to grumble irritably until he fell asleep again. Finally the lights were shut off and Jawn stirred awake, his blonde quills trembling in anticipation. Sherlock was already forcing his lid open and reaching out to pick the lock. It wouldn’t be long before they were together again!

Sure enough he was over in less than ten minutes, preening and gloating as he slid into Jawn’s cage and announced the time.

“Nine minutes, fifteen seconds!”

John was too overcome with desire to laud him as was deserving so he hurried over to press beneath his belly and offer himself up instead.

“Ouch!” Sherlock scolded, “Careful now! None of that!”

“Well how else are we to…”

“On your side,” Sherlock urged, nosing his belly until Jawn rolled over. He ignored his instincts screaming to curl up. Sherlock was _not_ a badger. He wouldn’t harm Jawn, “Oh, that’s lovely.”

Sherlock nosed Jawn’s privates until his prick was in a state of true distress and Jawn was a keening, grumbling mess. Then he lapped at his entrance until Jawn felt the most peculiar cramping sensation.

“Oh ow! That’s… a bit awful, actually.”

“I suspected as much,” Sherlock chuckled, “They’ve made you part female. You’re intersex. This is a vagina as well as a rectum, or perhaps you haven’t got a rectum? How do you…”

“Could we discuss this another time?” Jawn raged at him, “I have spines and I know how to use them!”

“Tsk, tsk, it’s all for _science_ Jawn,” Sherlock scolded.

“I don’t want science. Science made me hurt inside. I want _sex._ ”

“Is it that awful?” Sherlock wondered.

“It’s horrendous!”

“Then why not accept that female earlier who…”

“I need you _inside_ of me!”

Sherlock sighed as though put upon, “Yes, my instincts are clamouring for the same, but must we give in to…”

“I swear, I will curl up into a ball and throw myself at your face,” Jawn growled.

“You can do that?”

“Easily.”

“Fascinating,” Sherlock replied, “I’d like to see…”

“SHERLOCK!”

“Right, yes! Of course! Going to it, then.”

Sherlock moved over him finally, his long body stretching far over Jawn’s, and he whimpered as he felt a slick object press against his soft belly. He glanced down curiously and saw a pink protrusion, quite sizeable, and closed his eyes tightly as fear curled in his belly.

“Don’t curl up!” Sherlock warned, “I’ll be gentle. I assure you I’ve no longing to have your refuse me in the future.”

John nodded. He’d wanted this, now he’d just have to suck it up and let it happen. As it turned out, Sherlock was true to his word and eased into Jawn’s passage slowly, urging him to relax and stroking his quills- carefully- with his paws until Jawn’s body relaxed and he was able to slip inside.

“There’s… an opening in here it’s… soft and trying to pull me in and…”

“Y-yes!” Jawn cried out, as Sherlock gave a subtle push with his hip and pain erupted into pleasure. He arched into the otter’s embrace and found himself following his instinct to bite down to hold the ‘female’ in place. The nearest thing to latch on to were Sherlock’s flat nipples so he mouthed one eagerly while Sherlock’s cock began to lengthen further and he pressed into the part of Jawn’s body that had been aching. Jawn could _feel_ himself grasping at his lover’s cock, his body suckling the member pressing inside of him until Sherlock lost all control and began to fuck him recklessly. Jawn gave as good as he got, pressing back against the otter and grunting enthusiastically as his red prick was rubbed against his slick belly fur.

“Sherlock!” Jawn cried out, “More!”

The otter pulled free and rolled him onto his stomach, mounting him from behind this time. Jawn flattened his quills as much as possible and the eager otter plunged back into his body. Jawn cried out in bliss as the angle and depth changed. He was _full_ inside. Finally full! Filled with an intense heat that left him crying out as orgasm readily approached. Sherlock arched his body and a skilled paw wrapped around Jawn’s throbbing cock, stroking and petting his bright red head until it erupted onto the soft padding. Jawn cried out, milking Sherlock’s cock as the otter shouted above him, spilling heat into his body.

They weren’t nearly through. It felt like hours that they moved together, ignoring other hedgehogs that made irritated sounds at their frenzied lovemaking. Jawn was soaked in his own release and Sherlock’s hot spunk was leaking out of his body in rivulets. Finally he fell limp to the bedding and a trembling Sherlock slipped free to collapse beside him. Jawn licked at his leaking entrance until it closed gently and the sticky fluids stopped flowing.

“It’s stopped,” Jawn sighed in relief, “That horrid ache has been filled.”

“I’ll say it has,” Sherlock replied, and then promptly fell asleep.

XXX

There was quite a to-do the next day when the found an otter sleeping in a hedgehog cage, but not nearly as big a scandal as when a male hedgehog gave birth to three very _long_ baby hedgehogs.

[https://www.facebook.com/natureblowsmymind/photos/a.368696596561932.80117.368694836562108/413107185454206/?type=1&theater](https://www.facebook.com/natureblowsmymind/photos/a.368696596561932.80117.368694836562108/413107185454206/?type=1&theater)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Institute_of_Mental_Health>

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_hedgehog>

John and another European hedgehog: <http://www.burnham-on-sea.com/news/2011/hedgehogs.jpg>

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_otter>

Sherlock otter flipping off the scientists: <http://i131.photobucket.com/albums/p283/Kazzam42/flipoff.png>

 

 

 

 


	2. Unusual Life  Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jawn Hedgehog and Sherlock Otter escape from NIMH with aid from a strange man, intending to raise their child in the wild where the dreaded Dr. Stapleton wouldn’t experiment upon them. However, they quickly find out that living in the wild is not all it’s cracked up to be.

 

Jawn’s mouth turned up in a smile. In the cage across from him his lover’s smile was less obvious, being that otters tended to smile by pursing their lips rather than broadening them, but there was no doubt in his mind that his troublesome mate was as excited as he was. Their little ones were nearly weaned, each as brilliant as their father was, and Jawn was eager to free them from captivity. All the cages had been locked down ever since Sherlock managed to escape into Jawn’s cage and get him up the duff, so Jawn hadn’t even had a sniff of his beloved since that day. It was breaking his heart and he was certain he’d whither away once they took his children from him in a weeks time. Then the Human had visited them.

He had a pointed nose and a round face, his hair a dark auburn. He’d reached into the cage and petted Jawn gently, admiring his children as he spoke.

“Lovely. So lovely. All four of you. I can see why he adores you, and he _does_ adore you. He hasn’t played once since you were parted. He stares towards your cage _mournfully_. He eats sparingly. While I’d normally be reticent to part with such _successful_ projects the fact remains that you five will not survive in captivity if we continue to treat you like animals instead of the sentient beings you are. Isn’t that right, Jawn?”

Jawn stared up at the human above him and debated speaking. If he did the man might change his mind and be too fascinated to let them go- as Jawn was hoping he was thinking of doing- but if he didn’t he not provide the push that was required to free them. The man smiled down at him.

“Oh, I’m well aware you can _speak_ ,” The Human replied with an amused chuckle, tickling under Jawn’s chin, “I know everything that goes on in these laboratories. For instance… I know that the combination to your cage lock is 691256.”

_691256\. 691256. 691256._

The Human walked away after shutting and locking his cage and headed over to Sherlock’s. There he opened it and pulled out the limp lover that Jawn could barely recognize. He put Sherlock down on top of his closed cage lid and placed some food in front of him. Sherlock ignored it. Jawn wanted to scream at him to eat. _He_ didn’t have the luxury of wallowing in misery! _He_ had to take care of their three pups and that included providing them with milk!

The Human spoke to Sherlock in hushed tones and his head flew up off the cage. He saw him open his mouth and realized Sherlock had taken the risk Jawn had not. A moment later he was quickly eating food from The Human’s fingers while a hushed conversation continued. Water was provided. Than some strange looking liquid, probably to boost Sherlock’s depleted reserves. After securing him back inside of his cage The Human left without looking back at either of them. The light clicked off and Jawn was left with the dull blue glow of the night shift lights.

“Sherlock?” He called across the room.

“Just a tick, Jawn,” Sherlock replied, the first words he’d spoken to his erstwhile pining lover in a solid week.

Sherlock rearranged his cage, hurriedly moving things from one side to the center to climb to the top. No acrobatics this time. Either he was still too weak or he wasn’t taking a risk. Favour the later. Sherlock nudged the cage open the bit that it would give and reached out. Hours. It took hours for him to manage the combination without being able to see the numbers. Jawn could see him stroking clever fingers along each dial to determine which number was there. He longed to help but even Jawn’s night vision didn’t let him see the tiny white digits from across the room. He longed to shout encouragement, but was loath to interrupt more than to let out soft sounds of longing to remind Sherlock he loved him.

A click.

A slide.

Sherlock pushed himself out of the open hutch, minding his tail, and dropped the long fall to the floor to Jawn’s horror. The desk in the middle of the room hid him from sight.

“Sherlock! _Sherlock!”_ Jawn shouted.

“I’m fine!” Sherlock called back, “I just… Hush! Someone’s coming!”

Sherlock’s claws skittered on the floor as he scrambled for a hiding place. The door opened and a guard armed with a small machine gun stepped in, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Jawn set up making a racket, chasing his young ones around the cage in mock playfulness while they squealed and rolled about, kicking up bedding and jumping about on their wheel.

“Awww,” The man chuckled, “It’s a shame they’ve set you up for dissection; you’ve always been my favourite. Ta, Jawn. Don’t forget to give your little ones a kiss goodbye.”

Jawn just barely stopped himself from acknowledging the human’s words, continuing to frolic with his children until the door shut behind the man.

“Sherlock?!” Jawn called.

“I heard him,” Sherlock growled, slinking out from beneath the desk, “He’s lucky biting him would leave a foul taste in my mouth…. Not to mention accomplish nothing. Get that wheel stalled and make sure your food isn’t lost while you do.”

Jawn set their eldest to minding the food not tip while he steadied the wheel by shoving it under the spokes. Than he sat on the center of the wheel for good measure and instructed the younger two into a corner so their daddy could come in unhindered. Sherlock climbed up using the desk stool and halted at his cage lock.

“The combination? He said you had it.”

“691256.”

“You’re certain? An alarm will go off if…”

“Sherlock!” Jawn snapped.

Sherlock nodded and set about turning dials, a much faster method with him able to _see_ his task. The lock clattered to the ground and he shoved the lid only to have the stool roll backwards. He barely stopped himself from toppling over. The youngest scaled the wheel and pushed the lid open with Jawn’s encouragement. Sherlock pushed the stool back and clamoured into the cage.

Jawn left his wheel to nuzzle and lick at his long lost lover, sniffing him from nose to flank and nosing his privates to glean his scent. While Jawn worked Sherlock’s scent into a froth in his mouth to anoint his spines with, Sherlock set about nuzzling and familiarizing himself with their children.

“Gorgeous! All of you!”

“Are you _really_ our papa?” The eldest asked suspiciously.

“Yes, quite. Your father was virginal and I am certain I’m the only one to have mounted him.”

“Sherlock! They’re _children_.”

“Barely. They’re nearly adults. They should learn these things rather than having desires come upon them that they were unprepaired for. What are their names?”

“I didn’t want to name them without you,” Jawn replied, “I’ve been calling them eldest, youngest, and rolly-polly.”

Sherlock gave him an offended look and Jawn shrugged, resuming his careful anointing of his quills.

“You smell funny, daddy,” Their eldest chuckled, referring to Jawn.

“You don’t have them call you mother?” Sherlock asked.

“They go back and forth,” Jawn shrugged, “I’ve been both until now.”

“Well, I’ll be papa and only papa. And you’ll be Einstein,” Sherlock nodded to the eldest, “Einstein fill up this bag with the food from your bowl.”

Einstein took the sample bag Sherlock must have taken from the desk and stuffed it full of little dead bugs, dried berries, nuts, and hedgehog feed. Sherlock nodded at his work and turned to the next two.

“Plato,” Sherlock nodded to rolly-polly, “You’re obviously the most athletic. You’ll help me get back to my cage and carry out some of _my_ food.”

“Your food smells!” Plato insisted, but scampered up the wheel anyway.

“What’s my name?” The youngest called as Sherlock climbed up to the top of the wheel behind their middle child.

“Jawn Junior,” Sherlock replied before vanishing from sight.

Jawn felt his body heat at the decision. Jr was the only one to come out with Jawn’s blonde colouring, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t utterly smitten with that fact. The eldest undeniably resembled Sherlock the most and he’d been toying with naming him that, but hadn’t done so at the time since he didn’t want to name only one. Einstein undoubtedly fit him, though. Jawn had been driven round the bend reminding Einstein not to appear _too_ smart to the humans- otherwise they’d go from curious to ravenous for data!

“All done, mummy,” Einstein stated happily.

“Excellent love,” Jawn nuzzled, spreading some of Sherlock’s scent on him as well, “Up you go, we’ll wait at the top for your father.”

He gave Jr a bit of their father’s scent as well and then helped the smallest one up onto the top of their cage. He stared across the way at Plato swimming in Sherlock’s cage, laughing at the freedom of it. He’d always loved bathing time. All the children did. While his middle pup frolicked with Sherlock Jawn rolled onto his side and offered the other two a nip before their journey. They suckled greedily and Jawn had to remind them to save some for their middle sibling. Plato, however, remained on the ground while Sherlock scaled the cages again to guide Jr. to climb onto his back and hold on tightly before working his way back to the ground with him. He came up for Einstein next and repeated the action. Jawn was last and they had a few moments of relative privacy to press close and touch a bit more intimately, Jawn stroking Sherlock’s belly lovingly while he nuzzled beneath his chin.

“My Jawn,” Sherlock purred, “My little love.”

“Sherlock,” Jawn sighed, “So brilliant, so perfect.”

“Mamma?” Plato squeaked.

“Such hungry children you’ve given me,” Jawn chuckled, disengaging from Sherlock’s embrace, “Come on, love. Let’s get them free!”

Sherlock guided Jawn in the best way to jump down onto the stool and watched as he shouted in glee at the leap. The stool rolled a bit, but Sherlock made the jump anyway. They chuckled as they rolled across the floor and bumped into the desk.

“Perfect!” Sherlock chirped, climbing up and routing around. He returned with a ‘forgotten’ mobile phone and accessed it easily. The Human must have left it, “A map of the area! We’ll be free in no time! The children and I will need access to water. This Dewer’s Hollow seems to provide the best home for us. There will be many insects and grubs, plenty of water, a stream cuts through, and only tourists will wander by. We’ll nick things off of them.”

“What if it floods?” Jawn worried, “I can’t swim very well. Not like you and the pups, anyway.”

“We’ll make our home _above_ it. Find a ledge or perhaps a sheltered spot in the lee of a rock. Don’t worry, Jawn, I’ve got it all worked out.”

They went single file out of the building, following a map on that mobile which Sherlock had Jr carry on his back in front of him as he whispered instructions. They easily avoided the guards on their rounds and soon found themselves at the first obstacle. Two cards were needed to get into the elevator. Sherlock commandeered another stool and climbed up to tear off the panel and fiddle with the wires. The door opened and Jawn and the children pushed the stool into the elevator with Sherlock still on it. He punched the correct button and they rose with a queasy feeling. More doors and more torn off panels until they smelled fresh air for the first time in their lives.

“We’re not into the woods yet!” Sherlock reminded them as they ran ahead in excitement.

Gates were easy to negotiate and they left their stool behind in order to squirm beneath and out into their first tall grasses. It was several miles to the woods by road, but if they cut through the mine field they’d be at Dewer’s Hollow before dawn. Jawn was leery about this path, but Sherlock was adamant that they could manage it. They walked quickly and carefully through the thick foliage overgrown on the mine field, Jawn ahead using his strong nose to avoid any metallic scent in the ground before them. The rusting mines _were_ easy to avoid.

Finally tall trees, larger than Jawn had ever imagined, stretched up to the sky above them. They all stared up, even Sherlock was overwhelmed at the sight of the wooden air-bringers reaching up to the stars.

“Jawn,” Sherlock whispered.

“I know,” Jawn replied, touching his paw gently.

They continued in silence, awed by the world around them, until they reached Dewer’s Hollow. It was unmistakable, a landmark and far less occupied than Jawn had thought it would be. They explored it in the growing light, yawning sleepily but still eager to find the perfect home before settling down for the day. Many of the ledges were already homes to other creatures, even a hedgehog was scented out. Finally they settled into a hollow tree root that must have lost it’s owner judging by the stale scents. Sherlock and the young ones piled leaves and sticks around it to make it more secure while Jawn fed a famished Einstein. His milk had replenished and Einstein was soon joined by his siblings to nurse eagerly until all three fell asleep at his teats.

Sherlock, who had been scurrying around to make sure their home was well scented and protected, slipped inside to gently nuzzle his dozing mate.

“It’s perfect,” Jawn yawned.

“It is, isn’t it?” Sherlock sighed contentedly.

“My food?” Jawn asked.

“Here, let me pamper you. It’s the least I can do after being away from you for so long.”

Jawn didn’t argue. He was too exhausted. He simply accepted each morsel that was pressed to his mouth until his stomach was full. A leaf with a small pool of water was dragged to him and he lapped at it contentedly. Finally Sherlock snuggled in behind him, careful of his spines, and they fell asleep through the long, hot day.

Humans walked passed them, but the occupants only spared one open eye each to make sure their home was undiscovered. Night fell and they stretched awake Jawn once more becoming a living feed bowl to his three hungry children who also indulged in the last of his food. Jawn was surprised by that as they hadn’t touched it until now. Sherlock preened and licked them clean (carefully) as he noted how grown they were.

“We’ll need to hunt,” John stated, excited by the prospect, “I’m going down into the hollow to find some food. Fresh grubs! I bet their much more moist than the dead ones!”

“Much,” Sherlock chuckled, devouring the last of his own food before following Jawn out the door, “Come along kids! Time to earn your keep!”

They worked their way down the human path to the hollow below. Birds were nesting in the ledges and something foul smelling had a burrow to one side. Jawn avoided it as the scent made him want to curl up instinctively. He upturned rocks, snatched at the escaping critters, and smiled at the sight of Sherlock frolicking in the water with their children. Sherlock had built a slide and the kids were belly sliding down it in absolute joy. He’d never heard them laugh before, Jawn realized sadly. How awful had their lives been in that tiny cage that they’d never laughed until now? Children shouldn’t live such quiet, sad lives.

A snuffling sound caught Jawn off guard and he spun about before quickly curling into a ball. He’d only caught a single glance at what had snuck up on him while the wind had been in his favour, but he was decidedly terrified. He’d never seen such a creature in NIMH. It was black and white, as if wearing a mask, and so much larger than he was. It triggered terrifying instincts in Jawn and he locked himself into a ball even as the creature batted at him.

“Sherlock!” He squeaked out, “Hide the pups!”

“You speak?” The creature asked, “Hedgehogs around here don’t speak.”

Sherlock came flying out of the brush, snarling in outrage at his assaulted mate, and the two entered into a full-out brawl. Jawn uncurled and bolted for the last place he’d sent he children, but they were well and truly hidden. He turned back to help Sherlock only to be assaulted by the scent of blood in the air.

The masked villain looked up at him with narrowed eyes, the white on his maw stained red, and growled out three angry words: “I _hate_ company.”

 

 

 

 

See [ HERE ](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/1544.html) for a How To Guide on locating/reading my stories.

See [ HERE ](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/1345.html) for how to send me corrections to my stories.

See [ HERE ](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/267.html) for why I do not allow comments on my fics.

 

See [ HERE ](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/515.html) for a fanfiction disclaimer.


	3. vincentmeoblinn | Unusual Life  Chapter 2

 

Jawn backed up; fear of the creature in front of him as well as fear of the loss of his beloved when he’d only _just_ gotten him back was overwhelming him. He heard a soft squeak behind him and recalled he had to fight for his children. He backed up slowly, eyes narrowed as he snarled aggressively. The creature chuckled at him, taking a step forward and limping on a wounded paw that was heavily bleeding. 

“Who _are_ you? You escaped from NIMH, that’s for sure. Come now, my pet, have you a name?“

“Jawn. Now leave. This is _our_ home now. My pack will…”

“ _Pack_?” The creature scoffed, “Hedgehogs are solitary unless mating. I smell milk on you. You’ve already mated and born young; young that are about grown if I recall the seasons correctly. You’ve no _pack_. You’re _bluffing._ ”

“I’m huge for a hedgehog, I can speak, and I’m mated to an otter. You want to be stupid and _assume_ that I’ve not got a pack, you go right ahead. I’m sure my young will enjoy eating all that flesh for dinner.”

Jawn made a show of licking barely-existent teeth. His speech had slowed the progress of the incroaching predator so he had enough room now for what he’d planned on doing. He jumped, curled up, and rolled at the creature like one of the toy balls Sherlock had often played with in his tank. 

“Oi! That’s cheating! Needle butt!” The creature snarled, batting at him to avoid being rammed, “Ouch! Damn hedgehogs!”

The creature stomped off grouchily, muttering about having to clean his paw, and Jawn unrolled to scamper towards the scent of blood. Sherlock was laying just behind a bush, curled slightly as he pressed two leaves against a large gash in his abdomen. 

“Jawn,” Sherlock hissed, “Where are the children?”

“Hiding. Better than you and I did. Let me see you,” Jawn ordered, pulling a leaf aside before pressing it back firmly. Sherlock had three large gashes in the soft flesh of his belly that would require a veterinarian to fix, “It’s bad.”

“I know,” Sherlock replied, “I got him too.”

“I saw,” Jawn whispered, nuzzling his mate, “You were so brave. I was such a damn coward…”

“You did what you had to,” Sherlock replied, “Badgers are a predator that hunts hedgehogs. He was more a threat to you than me… well, so rationale would deem, but apparently not since you’re not sporting a single injury and _I am_.”

A scuffling in the brush had Jawn on guard, but it was their three children hurrying through to them and looking terrified.

“We need to get your father to safety,” Jawn told them, “Then I’ll go back to NIMH and…”

“No!” Sherlock snapped, “We just got _away_ from that place!”

“So we could be _together_!” Jawn reminded him, “What’s the point if you die on me? I’ll not allow it. You need stitches and _they_ can help.”

“Fine, yes, but don’t go to _them_. Find what you need in town and bring it to me here. _You_ can stitch me up.”

“Me?” Jawn squeaked, “I don’t know the first thing about…”

“You’ll do fine. I’m not going back there, and our children certainly aren’t. I’ll not allow _that_.”

“Fine. Okay, I’ll try, but how do I get to town?”

Sherlock sighed, “You saw the map same as I did.”

Jawn swallowed his irritation, “Okay. Let’s get you someplace safe.” 

Moving was dangerous, but so was remaining. They limped back to their little hole while leaving a trail of blood behind them. Once there Sherlock lay still and panting, his body weakened by the blood loss and exertion. Jawn pattered around him anxiously, not sure if he wanted to take the chance to go get food or send his children. Sherlock at least needed water, but their new home now seemed far more dangerous than their old one had been. Jawn nuzzled Sherlock gently, stroking his jaw with a paw and tried to tell himself he wasn’t wishing his beloved fairwell.

“I have to get to town and find a vet clinic,” Jawn told his children, “You have to stay here with your father. I’m going to gather food and water first and while I’m gone you four _do not leave this shelter_. Undertand? That _thing_ comes around, you don’t fight it. Curl up, show him your spines, and…”

“Father hasn’t got spines,” Einstein pointed out.

“I know,” Jawn replied miserably, and then scooted out of their shelter. 

John collected beetles and worms, keeping his eyes out for his enemy as he did so. He neither saw nor smelled him, keeping his head low as he worked his way back to his den with his stash. He slunk back to the stream, knowing Sherlock would do better on his own diet than on John’s. It took him hours to catch just one tiny salamander, though he did find that he wasn’t a bad hand at swimming once he forced himself not to panic. He had to kill it since the kids would have difficulty keeping it contained while alive, unlike the others that they were working on making a small box made of bark for. John caught a couple of fish quickly after that and returned with them to their nest. The kids were scared and Plato was crying softly, muffling his small distressed noises so they wouldn’t draw in a predator. John nuzzled him lovingly and repeated the action with his other children before dumping their sample bag full of tiny minnows and a salamander on the ground. Walking over to Sherlock he saw that he was awake and instructed the children to push him to eat.  

“Bury what he doesn’t eat now,” John instructed, “It will stink otherwise. He’ll just have to deal if bugs get into it, but you lot try to _eat_ anything that tries to get to it.”

Jawn headed out to collect water for them, but it was nearly impossible to get a full leaf back to their hide away without spilling most of it. He was frustrated by the time he got six in. It was nearly dawn. 

“I have to go,” Jawn snuffled in frustration, “He needs care.”

“What else can we do?” Einstein wanted to know.

“Survive,” Jawn replied, and scurried out of their home, pausing only once to see that his children were replacing the sticks he’d set up to barricade their home.   
  


[CHAPTER 3](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/172160.html)


	4. vincentmeoblinn | Unusual Life  Chapter 3

 

TAGS UPDATED – SEE CH1 FOR NEW WARNINGS

Einstein sniffed about just outside of their lair. He thought he was fairly clever for leaving at noon when the badger would be sleeping, but already he’d encountered another creature he’d never heard of before. It was beautiful. Long legs and and big eyes with a white tufted tail. It walked slowly through the woods, long ears alert to movement as it grazed on grass and leaves. When it caught Einstein’s scent it stilled in alarm, ears rising as it became so still he’d have thought it part of the forest floor had it not been moving a moment before.

“Oh,” It spoke with a soft high voice, “Just a hedgehog. Hm.”

Then with a shrug more reminiscent of humans she went back to feeding. Einstein was so shocked for a moment that he didn’t move, but then he recalled his father inside their little shelter. He was so weak he was barely ever awake and needed to be helped to eat and drink. Perhaps this creature could help him.

“Umm… excuse me?” He called softly.

She froze again.

“Ma’am? I’m the hedgehog and…”

“You _speak_?” She asked in shock, “I didn’t think anyone besides the Badger spoke!”

“Yes, my siblings, mother, and father all speak. And my father is hurt!” Einstein’s emotions got the better of him then and he burst into tears. 

The creature came closer, leaning down to nuzzle a big black nose against his, “There, there little one. Where’s your father? I’ll help if I can.”

“He’s in there,” Einstein sniffled, “I need help getting him water and food. It’s so difficult to carry it. I’m Einstein, by the way.”

“Roe,” She replied, “Roe Deer. Let’s figure out a way to get water to your father.”

XXX

Jawn was nearly trapped beneath the wire fence, but he managed to shove a twig beneath it to hold it up until he squirmed free. Then he pressed on, the lights of the village of Dartmoor coming closer. He reached a hill, took a deep breath, rolled up, and bounced down the hill. He ended up bruised but it had saved him a good hour of shuffling along. Satisfied, he continued on his way and soon found the veterinary clinic by the signs. 

It was close to time for the clinic to open judging by the increase in people moving around. So he searched for a way to disguise himself so he could sneak in. The alley beside the clinic produced a paper bag smelling of meat and cheese. He folded up the edges until it was shaped roughly like a bowl and then pulled it over himself. He poked in eye holes and waited by the door. When someone walked up and opened it he quickly shifted in as they turned the sign on the door, skittering beneath a set of plastic chairs meant for waiting pet owners. He crouched there until the veterinarian went into the back to check on the animals that had spent the night. Then he hurried to search the perimeter. He ended up having to hide again beneath a cat post until he opened the doorway to the store room. There he spent an entire hour climbing up the shelves to reach the bandages. These he shoved over and into the bag he’d brought with him. Sutures, needles, and a few other supplies followed the bandages. He climbed down, jumping the last bit, and then waited for the doctor to open the door again. When it opened Jawn attempted to skitter out, pulling the bag beside him, but a shoe slammed down in front of him.

“Woah! How’d you get in there, little fellah?”

Jawn curled up in a ball instinctively and then panicked when he was scooped up off the floor. His heart pounded in his ears so hard that he could hardly hear the voice right near him.

“A hedgehog? I don’t remember you coming in. Where did you come from? What are you doing wandering around here? I better check with the Mrs.”

The man walked Jawn across the floor towards one of the exam rooms, and he snuck a peek at where his bag was still sitting on the floor outside of the doorway. He _had_ to get to Sherlock. He just _had_ to!

The man placed him down on the table and Jawn got a look at him. He was tall with salt and pepper hair, dark eyes, and a distinguished jaw. He walked a few paces to a filing cabinet and Jawn cast about for an escape route. The nearest chair was pretty far, but he _had_ to get away! He took a running jump and ended up hanging off of a stool, his little nails trapped painfully in the fibers.

“Woah! Hang on there!” The doctor scooped him up again, carefully dislodging his claws from the fabric, “Where are you going so fast, hm? There’s no way out of here.”

“I need to get back to my mate!” Jawn shouted in frustration.

Silence. Shocked silence. Then the doctor put him down carefully on the table and sat down slowly in his chair. He was rubbing at his face and taking slow, deep breaths. Jawn was looking for another escape route, and was just debating actually using the doctor’s leg, when he sat forward and gave Jawn a sharp look.

“Did you just speak to me?”

_In for a penny…_

“Yes. My mate’s been hurt. I need the bag of supplies in the hall and some antibiotics.”

“Anti… okay. Hurt how?”

“He was mauled by a badger. He was trying to protect me. Please, I love him. I need more time with him. I _need_ him. Our children need him.”

“Okay. Okay. So. I’ve gone crazy then.”

“No, I’m from the military base. They made me intelligent enough to speak and we escaped.”

“Okay, so I’ve gone crazy _and_ my imagination is convincingly rational. So. Mrs. Hedgehog.”

“Mister.”

“Mister?”

“Yes.”

“You’re male.”

“Yes.”

“You have a male husband.”

“Yes.”

“And babies.”

“Yes.”

“Adopted?”

“No, I gave birth to them. Oh, and my Husband is an otter.”

“Right. Yeah. That makes sense,” The doctor nodded, his voice soft and muttering, “Would you excuse me for a moment?”

Jawn huffed in frustration, “Fine.”

The doctor stood and stepped out into the hallway, “Molls! Molly!”

“Yeah,” A pretty young woman with her hair braided at the side came from the front room, “What’s wrong?”

“Is there a hedgehog in that room?”

Molly glanced inside and nodded, “Yeah. A cute blonde one. Why?”

“Could you go in there and talk to him for me?” 

“Sure,” Molly shrugged, giving him a baffled look.

Jawn watched her head over and bend down to flirt with him, “Hewwo sweetums, aren’t you just a pwetty boy! Yes you are!”

Jawn gawped at her in horror. He was too shocked to speak. She gave his nose a little boop and then headed back over to the doctor. 

“That all?” She asked with a smile.

“He didn’t reply?”

“Well he yawned, why?”

“I think I heard him speak.”

“What, like… literally? He _spoke_ to you? With words?”

“Yeah, with words!” 

“Greg,” Molly started, looking worried, “Have you been… I don’t know. Sniffing something?”

“Don’t be daft, Molls! Look, just go in there and ask him what his name is.”

“This is a joke.”

“No, it’s… will you just do it!” 

She jumped a bit at his shout and then hurried back in. Before she could open her mouth and spout out more horridly sugary words Jawn snapped out his name. She straightened in alarm and turned to stare at Greg in shock.

“He says it’s John.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Greg agreed.

“Maybe there’s a gas leak,” Molly suggested.

“Or maybe you can give me my meds and I’ll go! I’ve got the kids waiting and a predator after us!”

“Greg, give him some meds!” Molly mumbled, her lips pressed together as if that would make it only clear to Greg. 

“Why should I?” He whined.

“Just do it so he’ll leave!” She replied frantically.

Greg crossed to a cabinet, opened it up, and pulled out a vial. He placed ten pills in a bottle and wrote on the label, asking Jawn about Sherlock’s weight and height as he did so.

“Half a pill every twelve hours,” Greg replied, “Bring him in if he doesn’t improve after two days.”

“Greg!” Molly snapped.

“What?” Greg asked, “I can’t just let him suffer!”

To Jawn’s horror Molly turned red and her eyes got all wet, she looked at Greg as if she wanted to mate with him, “That right there is _exactly_ why I married you, Gregory Lestrade.”

“Glad you remember. Now go on, then.” 

Lestrade helped Jawn down to the floor and placed his medicine in his paper bag with the rest of his supplies. He was kind enough to tie the bag onto his back with two rubber bands, making it a kind of backpack. Then he opened the doors for Jawn and even gave a slight wave as he hurried down the way with the paper bag safely on his back. The last Jawn heard he was laughing with a confused customer about how he’d been a vet for so long that he was going to start going by Dolittle. 

_Sorry for the short chapter but I’m knackered._    
  


[CHAPTER 4](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/177260.html)


	5. vincentmeoblinn | Unusual Life  Chapter 4

 

Roe was sweet, kind, and big enough to keep the Badger away. The three children were happy to rely on her and she doted on them, nuzzling their soft bellies whenever she brought them food or drink. Sherlock, however, was weakening by the hour and the darkness brought on a chill. The triplets curled up around him, pressing soft bellies to their father’s trembling fur. He nuzzled them gently, whispering to them in the darkness. He spoke of continents, cities, Plato, Aristotle, Shakespeare, Star Trek, everything that he’d ever been exposed to during his time in NIMH.

“I wish I had more time,” Sherlock whispered weakly.

“Sleep, rest,” Plato urged, “You’re so tired.”

“No, don’t,” Einstein pleaded, “You might not wake up.”

“I want to know more,” Jawn whispered softly.

“I have so… so much to tell you,” Sherlock replied sadly, gently licking at his son’s softer quills around his face, “I need more _time_.”

“Tell me about mother,” Jawn wanted to know.

“Your mum… gods, your mum. He’s brilliant. Beautiful. Charming. Funny. Strong. Sexy.”

“Ew,” Plato giggled.

“You won’t think so in a few weeks when you’ve reached puberty,” Sherlock chuckled, and then groaned in pain, “Am I still bleeding?”

“No,” Einstein replied, “But you’re shaking and you smell funny.”

“It’s death,” Sherlock sighed softly, “That’s one thing I never wanted to teach you about. Hell, I barely know much about it myself.”

“What’s hell?” Plato asked.

“Ah, now _there’s_ a discussion,” Sherlock smiled softly.

XXX

It took Jawn longer to get back than it did to get to the clinic. When he finally returned it was to find their home covered in an unfamiliar scent. A deer, an oddly small one, was curled around the entrance to their burrow. When he approached and sniffed her she woke with a start and then moved aside for him to enter the burrow with a relieved sigh.

“You were cutting it close, my dear.”

“Is that a joke?” Jawn asked, but didn’t wait for an answer. He slipped inside and set about carefully tending to Sherlock’s wound. 

Sherlock was unconscious, his shivering form breathing fast and shallow. Jawn carefully treated his wound, stitched him up, and pumped him full of antibiotics. He snuggled in close along with the children, holding him through the night. He talked to his sleeping beloved until he drifted off from sheer exhaustion. Come noon the next day he woke and the shaking had stopped. Sherlock was still, his breath even, his eyes stuck shut with crust. When he stood he realized poor Sherlock had soiled himself as well. Jawn cleaned up the mess, shoving it out of the burrow, ordered the kids to stay inside, and crept out to get water to clean his lover up. 

The roe deer blocked his path.

“Excuse me,” Jawn stated sharply.

“I can get him water,” Roe insisted, standing on spindly legs, “It’s no bother.”

“I can take care of…” Jawn stopped himself with a sigh, “Thank you. I’m sorry, it’s just… I just got him _back_.”

“I understand,” Roe replied softly, moving across the way, “I’ll get the water. Your children are very inventive. They made a nearly watertight basket once I got them the supplies. They’re very intelligent. Really, they’re quite the specimens.”

“Um… thanks,” Jawn replied softly, but the deer was already at the stream and likely didn’t hear him. She dropped her head and made a scooping motion. When she returned Jawn accepted the basket with a mumbled thanks and hurried inside. He got Sherlock to drink the water first and then used the rest to clean him.

“Jawn,” Sherlock croaked miserably, “I feel bloated.”

“That’s to be expected. You’ll heal up now and be right as rain.”

“I doubt that. Nor am I fond of rain,” Sherlock replied, “Why do you smell of deer? Cheating on me?”

Jawn chuckled at his joke and shook his head, “There’s a roe deer that’s made the acquaintance of our children. She’s been keeping the badger away.”

“What’s her name?”

“Roe, apparently.”

“Well, that’s uninventive.”

“A bit, yeah.”

“And very unlike our keepers.”

“Why? My name is Jawn,” Jawn chuckled, “That’s fairly common.”

“No. _John_ is common. Your name is J-A-W-N. It’s an American slang word for female. Charming play on words for an intersex British hedgehog, wouldn’t you say?”

“It… I… those _arseholes_.”

Sherlock chuckled and then groaned, “Can’t I have something for the pain?”

“Fine, but just a bit. I don’t want you moving around as if you’re healed up just because you can’t feel it.” 

Sherlock sighed dramatically and then groaned from the pressure it put on him. He lapped up the bitter tasting medicine and settled down to eat with a grumble when Jawn snarled at him that he’d rot his stomach if he didn’t. Once he’d seen his lover fed he slipped out to speak to the roe deer again. The children were with her, having disobeyed him to go out and play with her. They were nearly adults now and Jawn felt a pang of longing as he watched them frolic. He couldn’t just tell them what to do and have them listen anymore. On one hand the roe deer seemed to be trustworthy, but Jawn’s instincts were screaming otherwise. He’d wait for Sherlock to say something before he did anything about her. For now he was just glad that they had help and he sorely needed it if they were all to survive this mess.

“So,” Jawn stated as he came closer and his children turned guilty eyes on him, “Ms. Roe. Tell me about The Badger.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything,” Jawn replied, “Why is he here? Where is he from? Why did he attack us?”

She shook her head, amusement dancing in her eyes, “He lives here. He’s from NIHM. He was hungry. You’re asking the wrong questions.”

“What should I be asking?” Jawn replied, his tone slipping into a threatening note without him intending it to. This doe just kept setting him off!

“Let me know when you figure it out,” She replied softly, her tone taunting and melodic. 

Jawn shivered. Something was off about her but he couldn’t place it. 

“Come on, kids,” Jawn called, “We need to get you all some food and…”

“We’ve already eaten,” Plato chirped, “Roe watched over us while we got food.”

“Oh… I see…”

“We can forage for ourselves now!” Junior cheered, dancing about in a circle, “We’re almost grown up! Papa says we’ll start thinking other creatures are sexy soon!”

“Remind me to beat him when he’s feeling better,” Jawn snapped irritably, turning and grunting irritably as he moved off to get himself his own meal.

“Wait!” Roe called out, “It’s not safe! Badger is about!”

“I can take care of myself!” Jawn snarled.

She was right, though. Jawn wandering off was how this all started. Him being alone and defenseless was why Sherlock was hurt.

_Except I’m not defenseless. I was just biding my time. I’d have gotten him eventually._

A shadow slid over the darkening trees and Jawn stilled, staring up into the depths. An owl, he thought, out early for it’s kind. A predator that could easily pick off his children if they were younger, but it was no threat to them now. He’d have to remember that one was nearby if he had another litter. 

_If._

Jawn shivered. His mate. His beloved. What would he do if Sherlock died and his children grew up and left him all alone? Go back to NIMH where at least he hadn’t had to worry about predators? They might give him another mate, perhaps one that was intelligent enough to bother lifting his tail for. Of course, it wouldn’t be the same. Better an unintelligent fuck toy than some horny male trying to take Sherlock’s place. Then what? Birth more children who would grow up and leave him with just a dumb hedgehog to spend time with? No. Jawn didn’t know what he’d do if Sherlock didn’t make it, but returning to NIMH was out. Yet so was staying here. Maybe he’d go back to that clinic and offer to help Greg and Molly with their practice. He could be an asset in calming other animals, of that he was sure. The fact they didn’t speak hadn’t stopped him from communicating with other creatures in NIMH. 

Jawn forced himself to eat a few grubs and a worm, downing as much water as he could muster, before returning to their burrow. There he found his children had already come inside and curled up with Sherlock, apparently still too young to maintain all that heightened energy for very long. They were snoring away, but Plato opened an eye and cooed at him when he entered. John nuzzled them all, stroking their relaxed quills and licking their tiny noses. He set about cleaning them up, knowing they wouldn’t do a decent job of it themselves just yet, and they rolled about to let him without waking. 

_Not grown yet, my overlarge pups. Not yet._ __

  
 

[CHAPTER 5](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/179710.html)

[   
http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/jawn ](http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/jawn)


	6. vincentmeoblinn | Unusual Life Ch 5

  


A month passed by with the slowness of healing and Jawn’s hopes went up even as his happiness went down. It was awful to watch his children leave the nest even though their burrows weren’t too far from his own. The Badger hadn’t been seen in weeks but they remained on high alert, as he wasn’t the only predator in the forest. For one, they had seen other badgers, but they were smaller and none had been heard to speak; two or more together could drive a single one away and they were solitary creatures.

Jawn knew Sherlock was finally well again when he was awoken with a cold nose nuzzling his backside.

“Erm… Sherlock?”

“Jawn,” Sherlock purred, and lapped at his pucker, making Jawn squeak in surprise and arch his back.

“I’m… It’s not my time.”

“Don’t care,” Sherlock replied, nuzzling his bollocks until he lifted his hips higher to give him more access, “If humans can go at it all the time, than so can we. Remember those two who humped against my cage?”

Jawn giggled and rolled over to face his mate, “I thought they’d knock your tank over!”

“If I _never_ see that much bare human female arse, pressed against glass, _through water_ again it will be too soon!” Sherlock laughed. 

They both laughed together, nuzzling close as their mirth passed and turned into gentle snuggling. 

“I’ve missed you,” Jawn purred, “So much.”

“And I you, my sharp lover,” Sherlock replied, linking their paws together, “Did you know my cousins, the sea otters, float together in the water with their mates with their paws held tight so they don’t drift apart on the tides while they sleep?”

“That’s a bit romantic,” Jawn smiled, “Shame I don’t swim.”

“You do too.”

“Yes, but not float. Not like you do. Besides I know what you otters do to females you get under water.”

“It’s not intentional! And besides, I’m not a brute like them. I’m _brilliant._ You’ve told me so.”

“And if I say something than it’s obviously true, eh?”

“Given your moral compass, yes.”

“My moral compass?” John snickered, “I let an otter sod me on the first date, I haven’t got a moral compass.”

“Then how did you find my medicine?” Sherlock teased back, nuzzling him again, “Make love to me, Jawn.”

“Mmm, sounds delightful, but how?” Jawn asked, shifting his hips up again as Sherlock resumed his snuffling around his soft belly. He was becoming hard, something that hadn’t happened in ages what with all the worry.

“I’ve been experimenting.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve found a way to make oil from acorns.”

“Oil?” Jawn asked, distracted by Sherlock nuzzling lower down his belly. He’d found a nipple and it felt _delightful._ __

“To lubricate you… or me.”

“You?!” Jawn gasped, arching and wriggling in pleasure. 

“Why not?” Sherlock asked, “Although… you’re getting _wet_.”

“Me first,” Jawn groaned, “Me first in you, then you can have me. Oh I want it _so much_!”

Sherlock let out a soft purr and then slipped away to fetch a nutshell full of oil. He returned to Jawn and left it in his reach before turning around and presenting his backside. Jawn was on him in an instant, slipping a wet digit around Sherlock’s entrance. The otter chattered eagerly, arching his back in pleasure as Jawn pressed a bit until he breached the first ring of muscles. He worked his digit back and forth for a bit, surprised at the tightness. His own body was made to tighten and loosen, but Sherlock’s didn’t appear to be made that way. It took an annoyingly long time to open him up enough that Jawn was sure he wouldn’t hurt him when he climbed onto his body. There he nosed along Sherlock’s body, nuzzling him lovingly, before pressing his hips forward. 

Jawn’s member was already partly outside of it’s furred sheath, but once the tip touched his entrance it swelled and slid out fully, pressing itself easily into Sherlock’s body. Jawn keened at the unbelievable pleasure, loving Sherlock more in that moment for giving him this gift than ever before. Sherlock arched his back and crooned, clearly enjoying the sensation more than he’d expected to. John grabbed his fur with his teeth and slowly rolled his hips, groaning against those thick, familiar bristles. Sherlock chattered and pressed back again, giving John the encouragement he needed to start pumping his hips. 

“Oh goooods!” Sherlock groaned, “There! _There!_ ”

Jawn growled enthusiastically as he realized he’d managed to find Sherlock’s prostate and moved faster. Sherlock countered by pressing back against him eagerly. Jawn’s release was coming on him too fast, but he could tell he had more than one in him so he simply let it roll through him, his sheath pumping as his bollocks tightened and his seed spilled into Sherlock’s body.

“Oh!” Sherlock gasped, “Oh, that’s even _better_!”

“Mmm,” Jawn groaned, “Shhhhhlck.”

“Yes, yes,” Sherlock gasped, his hips starting to shudder, “Oh gods, Jawn I’m…”

Sherlock’s body clamped down on him and Jawn was so shocked he let go of his fur, floundering a moment as Sherlock let out a cry of pleasure and came _hard_. Jawn scrambled to makes sure he didn’t fall out, but it was too late. His cock slid free and fluids gushed from Sherlock’s body, the spicy scent of their combined fluids filling their home. Eager for more he pounced on Sherlock and thrust home again sharply. Sherlock cried out, but his sounds were enthusiastically. They were rutting again, fast and hard as John gripped his fur in both mouth and claws this time. Sherlock’s sides were heaving and the tangy scent of his sweat teased Jawn’s nose as his own climax climbed and climbed once again. He was panting for it by the time he crested the top, scrambling against Sherlock’s body as his need rose exponentially. When he erupted it was to feel as if his body couldn’t possibly tense more and then find his body trembling in pleasure. When he finally came down he found himself limp against Sherlock’s body, a sticky mess between them where he’d leaked out of Sherlock’s now relaxed body.

“My turn,” Sherlock panted, but Jawn held him firmly in his teeth when he went to move, “Jawn! Mine!”

They struggled a moment, but Sherlock’s strength was greater and he managed to get out of Jawn’s grip. Jawn groaned once the cold air hit his privates, but he couldn’t blame Sherlock’s eagerness. Likely they would cuddle once his lover had sated himself complete. 

Sherlock mounted Jawn eagerly, and it was testament to how much Jawn wanted to please his lover that his quills were carefully laid down to allow Sherlock to mount him from behind. Sherlock pressed into his wet depths and went to town, pounding into him with frantic need. His arms were wrapped around Jawn’s body, stroking his belly lovingly despite the mess there as he took him fast and hard. 

“Jawn,” Sherlock panted, “My love. My mate.”

Jawn let out a series of soft cooes and harrumphs; their mating noises that he’d nearly forgotten in the time that had passed. Sherlock responded by leaning into his motions and thrusting hard enough to lift Jawn’s hind legs off the ground. Jawn crooned as his prostate was pressed and stars danced in front of is eyes.

“Belly… soft,” Sherlock panted.

Jawn worried for a second that he was hurting Sherlock’s belly, but then the creature behind him came with a loud shout. He felt the fluids flood his body and instinctively clenched, wanting to keep them inside of him, but his body wasn’t ready for mating just yet. They came down slowly, their bodies turning pliant as they curled up together with Sherlock still inside of him. The otter ran his paw over Jawn’s soft belly, stroking him lovingly. When he ran across a nipple Jawn shivered and nudged him.

“Don’t start again what you aren’t willing to finish.”

“Who says I’m not?” Sherlock chuckled, but he slipped out of Jawn despite his flirting. Jawn moved to clean himself, but Sherlock stopped him, “Let me.”

Jawn lay there, amazed at the tenderness from his usually brisk lover as he moved across his body. Jawn shivered as his most intimate places were licked clean with gentle affection.

“I love you so damn much,” Jawn whispered, trembling at the overwhelming pang in his chest.

“Mmm, yes, I’m infatuated with you as well. There’s only one cure for it.”

“What’s that?” Jawn asked, his mouth twitching in amusement.

“A lifetime of unbelievable sex and _cuddling_ ,” Sherlock replied, lifting his head and making a disgusted face in the darkness that he knew Jawn would be able to see.

Jawn laughed happily and tackled his lover, nuzzling and nipping him playfully before pinning him down and licking up the mess on Sherlock’s posterior. 

“You are such a cl-“ Jawn’s words were interrupted by a distressed cry that he recognized as being Junior’s.

“Mum! Dad!” Jawn Junior squealed, slipping into their home, “Roe is being attacked by Badger! We have to help her!”  
  


[CHAPTER 6](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/179823.html)


	7. vincentmeoblinn | Unusual Life Ch 6

 

Roe moved slowly through the foliage. Her hedgehog/otter friends were all asleep now, their spiky little bodies curled up into balls of prickliness. It would be quite some time before they woke so she knew she had plenty of time to get her surprise ready for them. They’d be so excited! 

Roe took a soft step and heard an echo behind her. She froze, ears twitching as she listened to the world around her. Nothing. She relaxed and took another few steps. _Definitely_ an echo. Someone was following her, using her own footfall to hide what they were doing. Roe considered turning to face them, but the majority of predators in the forest could take her down in a heartbeat, as she was small even for a roe deer. Instead she bolted, leaping through the foliage and up the path out of Dewer’s Hollow. Behind her the creature gave up pretense and bolted after her, quickly gaining speed. It had been foolish of her to stay in the hollow for so long. It wasn’t _safe_ what with it being permanent low-ground _._ Drink and leave. That was the rule. She’d broken it to contemplate her surprise for the family from NIHM. Now she would pay for it in spades.

The black and white blur came out of seemingly everywhere and tackled her. They went tumbling in a mess of hooves, claws, and teeth. They rolled, flipped, and Roe’s cloven hoof came down hard on a rock. Her slender leg bent, shivered, and then held true as they rolled once again.

“You bastard!” She gasped, managing to wriggle free while he was winded, “You nearly broke my leg!”

XXX

Sherlock and Jawn hurried behind their three teenaged children as they led them quickly back to the scene of the assault.

“Up here! Up here! They ran up here! We heard her scream!” Plato stage whispered.

“Hush!” Sherlock replied, “If we’re to be any help to her we _must_ maintain the element of surprise!”

They rounded the large mass of boulders that framed the three small caves beneath the trees that grew above the Hollow. They scrambled through the bracken with haste that was beaten only by stealth and peered around a root system. The three children gasped in horror. Sherlock stared in obvious shock, his face a mask of devastation. 

XXX

“Sorry luv,” the Badger replied, rolling over and straightening up with a huff, “It was just too good to resist.”

“What are you doing here?” She snapped, “You’re supposed to be hiding until I can get the three young ones alone.”

“Yeah, and here they are, all nice and moved into their own burrows, yet you’ve not made a move. Not going soft on me, are you?” He taunted.

“Don’t make me _punish_ you,” The Roe Deer replied, her beautiful face twisted in rage, “I’ll make a hair brush out of you.”

“Sorry, ma’am,” He replied, though he didn’t sound it, “So when _are_ we making our move?”

“When I say we are,” She replied with a huff, “Now come here. My time is upon me and I’m tired of all the bucks in the area having pissing contests.”

The badger let out a purr that was almost growl and sidled up to Roe as she lowered her flanks by spreading her thin legs. Her tail shot up as Badger leaned forward to lap at her wet quim. She shivered in desire, her front legs lower as she presented herself wantonly.

“Get on with it!” She panted. 

The gigantic badger mounted her and thrust in with one practiced motion, leaving the Roe Deer groaning in relief. His long shaft, made more satisfying by the bone within, buried itself deeper inside of her than a mere buck could manage. She pressed back against him with intense desire, rocking their bodies together while her mate thrust eagerly into her. He was practically riding her back, his hind legs planted on her rear-leg joints as he fucked her fast and hard.

“So wet!” He gasped, “So _hot_.”

“Mmm, _harder!_ ” The Roe Deer ordered.

With a vicious snarl he latched onto her flesh, tasting copper as he gripped her tightly with tooth and claw to savage her cunt. Roe bucked slightly but her sounds were all enthusiastic and eager for more. As her passage tightened on his stiff cock he let out a sigh of relief and allowed his own repressed climax to shiver through him. 

“Ruari,” Sebastian sighed. 

XXX

Jawn snickered. 

“They’re not fighting,” He grinned, “Come on, you lot. Let’s give them some privacy.”

“Is he hurting her?” Einstein asked in worry.

“No, love, that’s _mating_ ,” Jawn insisted, nosing his almost grown younglings along, “We discussed this, remember?”

“But… but…” Sherlock stammered in clear shock, “But they’re enemies. Roe is _our_ ally. She’s been keeping the badger away!”

“Yeah, about that,” Jawn sighed, pressing Sherlock to leave as well, “We should talk.”

Pics of Dewer’s Hollow for reference

[ http://i499.photobucket.com/albums/rr356/bartlebee_01/locationeering/100_0315.jpg ](http://i499.photobucket.com/albums/rr356/bartlebee_01/locationeering/100_0315.jpg)

[ http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/eKAMPUZfb0A/maxresdefault.jpg ](http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/eKAMPUZfb0A/maxresdefault.jpg)


End file.
